


Balcony and the Back Seat, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was speechless and he couldn't wait to get in the President's box so he could find out just what kind of underwear went with that kind of dress.





	Balcony and the Back Seat, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Toby sat in the back of the Lincoln with his eyes closed and his hand over his eyes. The play was long and boring and he felt like something was off all night. Simon Donovan was dead; CJ was inconsolable. Leo took her back to the hotel and now Toby waited for Nora so they could go back. initially, the President wanted to fly back to the White House but too much had happened tonight. The Communications Director did not exactly know what was too much but Nora had left the box several times for huddled conversations with Leo.

He was too distracted by her dress to pay attention to the mediocre acting on stage. Nora looked amazing in a white slip dress covered in red print roses. Half of the back was missing and she covered with a red wrap. Her hair was pulled up with roses adorning it. He was speechless and could not wait to get her in the President’s box so he could find out just what kind of underwear went with that kind of dress.

Alas, it was not to be. For two and a half hours, Toby spent most of his time with Josh and Sam. Now they would have one night to recover from all the insanity before getting right back to the White House routine. Sighing, Toby grabbed his cell phone from his hip and pressed three.

“Hello.”

“Where are you? Should I just go back to the hotel?” He didn’t even try to hide the disappointment and slight irritation in his voice.

“I’ll be right there. Keep your pants on, or don’t, either way is fine with me.”

“What?”

“15 minutes tops, OK?”

“Yeah.”

Toby turned the phone off and went back to leaning back. The driver wasn’t even in the front seat…he knew they weren’t going anywhere either. He was probably leaning, having a smoke. Toby couldn’t see because the car had tinted windows. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting or what he was even thinking about when the door came open and Nora slid into the backseat. He smiled when she sat next to him. The driver got in.

“You know the plan Paul?” she asked.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Thank you.”

Nora rolled up the partition and focused on Toby.

“What plan?” he asked as they pulled into Manhattan traffic. “I suddenly feel as it I'm about to get whacked. What's going on?”

“Things kept coming up during the show. I'm sorry about that.”

“I guess if it’s something I need to know about then I will.” Toby replied.

“Just a little diplomacy.” Nora said, waving away the conversation. “I gotta tell you I was not happy about a missed opportunity in the dark with my speechwriter.”

“Josh and Sam were excellent company.”

“Liar.” She said laughing.

“Yes, I am lying. Through my teeth.” He took her into his arms, pulling her close and kissing her. “I have to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress. What is under it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would. I even asked nicely.”

“Tell me what you think is under it.”

“Oh yeah right. I will get slapped across the mouth.”

“Are your thoughts that dirty? Hmm, I like it already.”

She straddled him, surprising him. He ran his hands down her nearly naked back and across her buttocks. Call if wishful thinking but he could swear there was nothing under it.

“Remember the film No Way Out?” she asked.

“Vaguely.”

“Remember Kevin Costner and Sean Young in the back of the limousine?”

“That is a bit clearer.”

“We should recreate that tonight…wouldn’t that be fun?”

“We will be back at the hotel in 10 minutes.” Toby reasoned.

He didn’t want to reason, he wanted to fuck her senseless. But since that was a regular thought in his mind he was willing to overlook it for the time being.

“No, we will be back at the hotel when I say so.”

She started to loosen his bowtie. Nora loved that Toby always wore real ones. He smiled when she opened it completely, and then a few buttons on his shirt.

“Are you getting ready to get sexy on me?”

“I'm getting ready to do whatever you want me to.”

He slid the straps of her dress down without a word, watched as it fell to her waist. She was naked on top just as he hoped. His mouth immediately found her breasts. He kissed and sucked her skin, leaving little marks before taking full possession of her nipple. Nora moaned, running her fingers across his smooth baldhead.

That made Toby growl against her skin. He sucked her harder and Nora cried out. Toby walked the line perfectly between intense pleasure and that slight pain that turned Nora on. She wanted to be so wanton with him…knew how much it turned him on. She wondered if he knew how hot it made her. Now he growled his disappointment as she pushed him away from her breasts. They stared at each other for a few moments before the kissing started.

Toby shifted again, Nora was now underneath him. He pushed the jacket off as Nora popped the buttons on his dress shirt.

“Nora! This stupid shirt cost me $85.”

“I don’t give a damn. Shut up and do something dirty.”

He did what she asked. Really he didn’t give a damn about the shirt either. Toby’s hands shimmied under the dress, which he thought might be Badgley Mischka. He found what he was looking for and a big smile crossed his face.

“You like what you feel, speechwriter?”

“Oh yeah. You're getting ready to like what you feel sugar. I promise you.”

She reached down and grabbed his hard cock. Toby hissed and squirmed.

“I love when your cock is hard. I love how it feels thrusting in and out of my body.”

“Oh hell yeah. Tell me what else you love.”

“I love how if feels in my mouth, on my skin; your cock is so good.”

Toby closed his eyes as she undid his slacks.

“Sit up.”

He obeyed every word, this was her show. Nora leaned over his lap and teased him with her mouth. He grabbed a handful of her thick hair but she did not seem to mind.

“Don’t you dare cum.” She demanded. “I have plans for this cock.”

“You might want to stop that sugar pie…a man only has so much control.”

With that sweet smile, Nora released him from the torture. She took off her dress completely and Toby marveled in the beauty of her body. He ran his hands over her shoulders, her back, and her taut little ass. Then he pulled her onto his lap. Her back pressed on his chest, his erection hard on her back.

“C’mon baby, don’t be silly…”

“Put a rubber on your willy.” He finished.

Toby knew the rules and he never broke them. God, the idea of taking Nora with no rubber made his head swim and then hurt. As soon as she said yes, he wouldn’t think twice. Until then he would do as she asked him. She grabbed a condom from her purse and Toby made short work of it. Then Nora slid onto his erection.

“Oh God.” Toby groaned, holding onto her hips as she rode him hard.

He pulled her back, his hands groping her breasts.

“Oh God Toby! Mmm, that’s it, fuck me speechwriter, fuck me! Oh my God!”

“Damn right sugar, you like to ride it and you do it right.”

He thrust into her and Nora cried out. She could hear their skin slapping; the smell of their mingled flesh lingering in the air.

“Tell me its good sugar! Tell me how good I fuck you!”

“So good! Oh God! Toby, don't stop, don’t stop.”

Holding her close Toby groaned and shuddered as he released. He watched as Nora touched herself; he put his hand over hers to guide her to the peak. The way she cried out his name…how could he not be excited. Then there was silence. Toby kissed the nape of her neck and down her spine as they came down from the bliss. He pulled out and Nora lay on the seat beside him. Her legs were opened, her chest heaved up and down, and Toby got hot all over again.

“Please sugar, I have to tell you if you don't get dressed I am going to lose all decorum.”

“I thought that was what you just did.”

The Communications Director grinned, running the palm of his hand between her thighs. Nora shuddered and his smile grew. After a few minutes to recover, she put her dress back on. Toby didn’t bother trying to make sense of his shirt. He had a coat he would use to cover it up. Nora rolled down the partition.

“To the Waldorf Paul.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.”

In the backseat she cuddled in Toby’s arms.

“That was very nice Nora. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. We are in a different city…a little adventure is always fun.”

“Call me Mr. Fun.”

“I don’t think so speechwriter. But you are so damned cute.”

“I love you.”

They kissed as the car pulled up in front of the hotel. Toby put on his coat and they went into the hotel. In the elevator, they shared tender kisses as Nora whispered that she would be sleeping in her own room.

“What?” he pulled her closer. “I don’t see why.”

“Propriety Tobias.” She kissed him once more as they doors opened. “I love you too. Goodnight.”

“It most certainly was. Hey sugar pie?”

Nora turned around halfway down the hall. She wore the sweetest smile.

“Yeah?”

“I am definitely all for propriety. It dictates you cannot stay in my room.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“What does it say about my staying in yours?”

Nora thought about it for a few moments, biting her lip.

“Absolutely nothing. C’mon speechwriter.”

Toby smiled, quickening his step to catch up with her.

***


End file.
